


So Let Me Love You, Babe.

by jadoreliaa



Series: Twinverse. [1]
Category: Original Work, Twinverse - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Holding, Important Conversations, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mainly Sebastian Hurting Himself, Original Character(s), Panicking Sebastian, Slow Burn, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadoreliaa/pseuds/jadoreliaa
Summary: In which Sebastian and CC have a conversation about many things while not saying much at all and a silent consensus is reached.





	So Let Me Love You, Babe.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an installment of a body of work I have been working on and am still working on that I affectionately refer to as Twinverse. These are most definitely not in chronological order and I will eventually release a list for reading order. Eventually.
> 
> Anyways, have this tiny thing.

It’s crazy how Sebastian managed to be beautiful even as he was breaking. He thrashed out of Christian’s grip as he tried to head for the door and out of the sun room. 

As Christian held on to his wrist, the smaller boy expressed his panic, “CC please, I can’t – we can’t – this isn’t –”.

“Why not? Why can’t we? Seb, please. Just trust me. Just let me be good to you.” 

Majid Jordan pumping steadily from the stereo was the emotional antithesis to the desperation the two boys felt.

The floor to ceiling glass windows bathed Christian in a golden light, catching the warmth of his undertone and glinting off of his flaxen hair. For a second as Sebastian gazed at him, he forgot why he was fighting this. 

Then it all came back. CC deserved better and Sebastian knew that as objectively as he knew that the sky was blue or that the earth was turning. 

“CC. You have to understand. I’m not – my emotions are – I’m not wired the way usual people are. You shouldn’t have to put with this. Purity doesn’t survive in my world.” 

Christian dropped his hand and moved both his palms to frame Sebastian’s face instead.

“Seb, I don’t care. I want you; all of you, just as you are. I would survive in your world because you’re worth it. As long as you’re there, it’s worth it.”

Sebastian crumpled into the broad firm chest in front of him with an inhale that housed a sob. Christian stroked his hair as they swayed, regardless of the tears soaking through his Henley. 

He slid his hand back into Sebastian’s, bringing their linked fingers up as his other hand encircled a firm waist.

“Come on, Bash. Dance with me and pretend the world doesn’t exist.” 

And that was how the afternoon left them, wrapped up in one another, in a world all their own.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you like this work and you'd like to come demand I write more or if you hate it and you wanna tell me I suck or if you just want a neurotic writer friend, I'm on Tumblr over at celestialbluess, come say hey!


End file.
